


until i saw your city lights

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: richard gives taron his first nickname





	until i saw your city lights

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for your prompts and comments 💙

it had all started whilst filming the honky cat scene. taron and richard hadn't been a thing for very long. in fact they had only made it official about two weeks ago. neither had expected to fall in love during filming but upon meeting each other, both had fallen quite quickly. they had planned on keeping it a secret, but everyone had caught on pretty quickly so they gave up on hiding anything.

richard was currently having a smoke break outside, whilst taron was getting into hair and makeup. taron normally took a lot longer because of the complex outfits. it wasn't too long after richard had gone outside when taron had stumbled out as well in a huge furry coat and plaid pants.

"what do you think, dickie?" taron asked as he gestured to the outfit. 

"wha’? no platforms?" richard teased as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"haven't put them on yet." the smaller boy smiled.

"what are you out here in your socks?" the older man teased while reaching out and tickling the younger a bit.

"stop!" taron let out loud laughs while trying to push richard away, "if you're gonna be like that then i'm leaving." taron turned on his heel towards the door.

richard shook his head fondly with a smile, "not sure why you're asking. you know i always think you look stunning." 

taron turned back around quickly while laughing and stepped up to plant a kiss on richard's cheek. "oh shut up, you sap."

"jus' being honest with you, t." he kissed the younger man’s forehead before placing his hand on the small of his back and leading him back inside, channeling his inner prince charming as taron would say. “let’s get us back inside, angel.” before richard could even realize what he had called taron, the latter was already grinning up at him. 

“angel?” taron asked in soft voice. richard turned fire engine red.

“well— you’re like an angel, t. always looking out for people, you’re beautiful, hell, you even sing like one.” richard was surprised when two soft hands cupped his cheeks accompained by a pair of lips. 

“you’re a cutie.” taron laughed, before grabbing his hand and yanking him back inside.


End file.
